


Old Adage

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [62]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack barely had enough time to close the front door and turn, before Sam looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.





	Old Adage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Old Stuff Day’ (2 March), “a day to appreciate some of the old stuff knocking about the house.” ;)

Jack barely had enough time to close the front door and turn, before Sam looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

He let his briefcase fall to the floor as his owns arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close.

He could get used to a welcome home like this, he thought. The grin that was on his lips soon disappeared however when he felt his back slam against the door.

“Oh! _Ow_ –”

Sam’s lips were quickly on his again and muffled the rest of his moan – but then he felt it.

“Carter,” he mumbled as he broke the kiss. “As much as I –”

He hissed at the sudden contact of her body pressing against his and he closed his eyes.

“You need to stop.”

She pulled back suddenly and frowned. “What? Why?”

He took in her flushed appearance, swollen pink lips, hair slightly mussed and thought about risking the consequences. However, the twinge in his back was a swift reminder as to why it would be a bad idea.

When Sam leaned in to kiss him again, it took all of his restraint to pull away.

“Easy, Sam. I can’t –” He sighed, then grimaced apologetically. “I’m not exactly a young man anymore.”

“You’re not old.”

_“Hey!”_ He retorted defensively. “I never said I was _old_.”

“Fine. But your stamina’s still pretty good – for someone who isn’t exactly young anymore –”

“Uh... thanks. I think? But that’s not what I –”

“And it’s never disappointing –”

“I just meant –”

“But if you need a break, we can –”

_“Carter!”_ He barked. “For crying out loud! All I was going to say was I think I put my back out again when I hit the door.”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence fell for a few seconds before he noticed Sam blushing.

“So, the other stuff,” she hedged quietly.

“Oh, it’s more than satisfactory,” he grinned. “But the hallway just isn’t gonna happen tonight. I’m sorry.”

“It’s OK,” she smiled. “It’s not like it’s the first time this has happened.”

“Gee, _thanks_ , Sam.”

When she giggled, he pulled her close and dropped a kiss into her hair.

“Do you want to know what I think?” She mumbled against his chest a moment later.

“I don’t know,” he admitted uncertainly. “Do I?”

“I still think you’re hot.”

“Yeah?”

He felt her nod before she added: “And you’re fine just the way you are.”

“So, you don’t mind the dodgy knees, or back, or shoulder?”

“No, Jack,” she smiled. “I don’t.”

“Huh.”

She pulled back and met his gaze. “Now, can we go back to what we were doing a minute ago?”

His eyes suddenly darkened and he nodded enthusiastically. “Bedroom. Now,” he mumbled as he reached for her hand.

He caught Sam rolling her eyes before she turned away from him.

“What? It’s not my fault you married an old man, Carter,” he smirked.

“I thought you said you weren’t old.”

“Maybe I just want you to stroke my ego again.”

Still smirking, he watched as Sam turned to face him before she slowly stepped forward and let her lips brush against his ear.

“Whatever you say, _sir_ ,” she whispered playfully before she entwined her fingers with his and led him towards the bedroom.


End file.
